


A Valentine For Charlie Brown

by Karina



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Crabby Lucy, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: It's not about how many Valentines you get...it's about who genuinely cares for you and is always there for you.
Relationships: Charlie Brown & Linus van Pelt, Charlie Brown/Linus van Pelt
Kudos: 3





	A Valentine For Charlie Brown

**(Sally and Snoopy are sitting at a table making Valentine's cards.)**  
**Sally:** I'm making this for Linus.  
(Shows a red heart-shaped card with pink writing)  
**Snoopy:** 'I'm making this for Woodstock'  
(Charlie Brown walks over to the table)  
**Charlie Brown:** Why bother making one when nobody ever sends me one?  
**Sally:** You could always make one for yourself.  
**Charlie Brown:** That's pathetic!  
**Sally:** (innocently)What does pathetic mean?  
  
**(Charlie Brown leaves the house and visits Lucy's psychiatry stand)**  
**Lucy:** The doctor is in.  
**Charlie:** Everybody's talking about chocolates, cards, hearts, and everything red.  
**Lucy** : Of course! Valentine's Day is near. Ah, love problems are the best.  
**Charlie:** You think someone will send me a card this time?  
**Lucy** : Only if they're feeling sorry for you. (pause)5 cents please!  
**Charlie** : (Sighs)  
  
**(Charlie walks back home and sees Linus)**  
**Linus** : Why the sad face, Charlie Brown?  
**Charlie:** Sally, Snoopy, and Lucy are all talking about Valentine's Day. I never get any cards though.  
**Linus** : Let me guess. You just went to my sister's psychiatry booth.  
**Charlie:** Yep. And she claimed that even if I got a card, it would be one from someone that feels sorry for me. That's pathetic!  
**Linus** : That's pathetic advice coming from someone who keeps bothering Schroeder!  
  
_**-Valentine's Day-**_  
**Charlie:** (Checking the mailbox for cards)Snoopy, Snoopy, Snoopy, Snoopy, Snoopy and Woodstock, Woodstock, Woodstock, Sally, Sally... me!?  
(Walks over to Lucy and Linus' house)  
**Lucy** : What have you got there?  
**Charlie** : Someone sent me a card.  
**Lucy:** At least someone feels sorry for you. The worst is when no one cares. Open it!  
(Charlie opens it- it's from Linus.)  
**Charlie** : "Dear Charlie Brown. One who has unreliable friends soon comes to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother.[Proverbs 18:24].  
So please accept my Valentine.  
Linus"  
**Lucy:** Well, it seems my brother feels sorry for you!  
**Charlie** : I don't believe you!  
  
**(Linus comes out)**  
**Lucy** : There he is. I predicted that Charlie would get one if someone felt sorry enough for him.  
**Linus** : (annoyed) What did you say, Lucy?  
**Lucy** : You sent him one because as a friend, you felt sorry for him.  
**Linus:** Only in your twisted mind would you think that!  
**Lucy** : Charlie Brown.. do you believe me or my blanket hugging brother?  
**Charlie Brown** : I believe Linus.  
**Lucy:** That's pathetic!  
**Linus:** Well, we know who the truly pathetic one is. For a psychiatrist booth owner, you don't seem to understand that my message on the card doesn't express pity! Come on, Charlie Brown. Let's go play outside.  
(Both Charlie Brown and Linus leave to play outside.)  
**Lucy:** (Stunned)What will I do now to make my 5 cents?  
  
  



End file.
